Quieres jugar con nosotros FANFICTION EVOLUTION 2018
by Lucius 4ever Pride
Summary: Todo es confuso. Todo es oscuro. Pero aún así, ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?


_**Bien.**_ _FANFICTION EVOLUTION 2018_ _ **es un proyecto impuesto por**_ _Pursuit Mendez_ _ **a todos quienes publicamos primero en esta plataforma… a la cual ya estoy muy desacostumbrada :"v**_

 _ **Pero igual, vayamos y continuemos. Recomendando leer primero de los otros participantes.**_

 _Disclaimer_ _ **: FNaF es pertenencia de Scott Cawthon. Nada aquí me pertenece. Sin fines de**_ _lucro_ _ **… y toda esa basura. Continuemos.**_

Ella era el fruto de su más puro amor por la maravillosa mujer que tenía como esposa. Ella era lo mejor de los dos en una sola persona; ella era Su niña. Tan inocente y dulce, tan pequeña y fresca... tan frágil. Y él la había querido con todas sus fuerzas. La había querido tanto como un padre podía amar a su hija.

Habría dado todo lo que tenía por salvarla; hubiera inclusive negado el verla si así podía mantenerla viva, alejarla de su tóxica y podrida vida, y así permitirle la felicidad con otra familia.

Pero... No le fue posible. No le fue posible alejarla al ver **esos** ojos.

 _Sus ojos_

Los mismos ojos que, desde el primer día de su vida lo habían querido. Los ojos que lo habían visto como el hombre más bueno de todos aún siendo quién era. Aquéllos ojos que miraban maravillados hasta el más simple juguete que podía hacer con un pedazo de madera y un cuchillo.

Esos ojos que buscaban su consuelo después de una pesadilla, que podían no verlo como una pesadilla, que le daban la más sincera y honesta felicidad al verlos.

 _《_ _Ella era su niña. Su pequeña. Su hija_ _》_

Y el había adorado a su tercer hijo. Tan inteligente como amable. Tan tímido como educado. Sus inocentes ojitos siempre brillando mientras seguían a su hermana a todas partes.

Su bebé. Su hijo menor...

Siempre buscó protegerlo. Y siempre buscó que fuera feliz. Su pequeño niño, también el fruto de el amor eterno que seguía jurando mantener a su esposa, su tercer tesoro y amado hijo.

A quien tanto daño le hizo; causándole un trauma de por vida que terminó asesinándolo. Tendría la culpa de su sangre eternamente pura; de una sangre perteneciente a un niño tan adorable como bueno. A quien había hecho sufrir tanto en sus últimos días de vida…

 _《_ _Su bebé. Su adorable niño. Su hijo_ _》_

Y por otro lado… su hijo mayor. Producto de su primer gran error…

Resultado de sensaciones efímeras. Tan parecido a él mismo, que le entraba pánico de siquiera pensar en su futuro. A quién tanto quería, y que no podía demostrar su amor. Tan inteligente y de mente casi tan rápida como la suya., tan bueno en la programación como en la mecánica. Era casi una copia exacta.

Le trajo tanto orgullo como preocupación el primer premio de concurso que ganó, y acompañado de aquél premio… la sonrisa torcida con que se lo mostró a su rival derrotado… Le dejaron paralizado; su mayor orgullo, era un peligro. Tenía un humor terriblemente sádico y una mente tan fría y calculadora como la suya…

A quien tanto había terminado por amar, estaba condenado a ser lo mismo que él... y de ello estaba seguro.

 _《_ _Su hijo. Su orgullo. Su mayor temor…_ _》_

—¡VINCENT!— espabiló al escuchar la voz desde su espalda. Un hombre viejo y de mirada pesada le miraba con el ceño fruncido —Maldita sea, hombre. Ponte atento. ¡Te estás quedando dormido!— se acercó, dándole un golpe sin fuerza en la nuca —Ballora ya comenzó a dar vueltas de sólo 45° grados, no de 180. Circus Baby sólo da vueltas de un lado a otro. Los ojos le están fallando… y por décima vez, ¡Te dije que le quitarás el traje de _Spring Bonnie_ a Bobby!, ¡Él muy bestia casi se engancha el labio con los resortes!

Se quitó la gorra, abanicándose antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo. —Más bien… tal vez ya sea hora de quitar al viejo "Springtrap" de éste local y… ¿Qué sé yo? Mandárselo a tú hermano. Con _Golden Freddy_ no creo que le funcione para levantar ese aburrido Fredbear's Family Dinners— soltó una corta y queda carcajada mirándole de reojo.

—Deja de decir esa clase de cosas, porque sé que las dices en serio— le reprendió el contrario.

—Henry… Sabes que es cierto… Ese traje arruina todo el ambiente clásico del lugar. Es demasiado… _amarillo_.— se excusó encogiéndose de hombros mientras arrugaba la nariz.

—Sí… probablemente tengas razón… pero ya despierta. Que los niños ya van a empezar a llegar para la fiesta.— sintió como le daba un pequeño tirón a su cabello morado antes de escuchar la puerta de la oficina cerrarse con fuerza.

—Por supuesto… por supuesto que sí, imbécil— se estiró en su silla, entrelazando los dedos antes de tronarlos sonoramente. Abrió su computadora, la cual había estado hasta el momento escondida bajo sus piernas, comenzando a encenderla. Tecleó rápidamente, sus dedos moviéndose de un lado a otro del teclado de manera ágil y su vista leyendo superficialmente todos los dígitos y letras, sabiendo perfectamente para que servían.

El sistema de vigilancia se abrió silenciosamente, haciéndole soltar una pasajera sonrisa antes de tomar el ratón, moviendo el cursor de un lado a otro para desbloquear la cámara de la sección que necesitaba…

La imagen del robot a menos de 5 centímetros le hizo pegar un brinco, entrecerrando los ojos antes de volver a acomodarse correctamente en su silla. Observó como los ojos del robot comenzaban a parpadear más rápido, un pequeño murmullo apenas escuchándose de la boca paralítica y fría de su invención: "1, 2, 3, 4, 4, 5,7,1, 2, 9, 1, 8, 5". Sonrió satisfecho.

—Está listo…—... una sonrisa se fue formando lentamente en su rostro, un brillo posándose de manera paulatina en sus ojos. Sus dientes mostrándose de manera desigual y su rostro contrayéndose desagradablemente en una mueca de horrible alegría. Quien lo hubiera visto enseguida hubiera pensado en un espantapájaros.

—¡FUISTE TÚ! ¡FUÍSTE TÚ, MALDITO!— hizo oídos sordos a toda la sarta de palabras que le lanzó el furioso hombre, solamente dando un sencillo paso atrás para esquivar los puños del rabioso y pesado sujeto. —¡SABÍAS QUE EL SISTEMA FALLABA! ¡SABÍAS QUE ALGO LE IBA A PASAR! ¡ERA MI HIJA, MALDITO, MI HIJA ES LA QUE ESTÁ MURIENDO EN ESTE HOSPITAL POR TÚ CULPA…!— hizo ademán de arrojársele encima mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas de pura ira y preocupación.

Los médicos llegaron, sosteniéndolo de los brazos para contenerlo y evitar de despedazara vivo a su compañero. Lo inmovilizaron contra una mesa. Él hombre de pelo morado avanzó el paso que había retrocedido apenas, inclinándose de manera lenta y tranquila sobre el oído del contrario. Comenzó a susurrar lentamente.

—No puedo interesarme por alguien que no conozco, _Henry_.…— soltó maliciosa y quedamente. Se aseguró que nadie más hubiera escuchado antes de verlo retorcerse y abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Se despidió con un meneo de mano antes de que se lo llevaran a una sala contigua.

Por cada niño que entregara eran alrededor de treinta mil dólares. Con ese podría pagar la carrera de su hijo, las clases de música que quería su amada niña, una aspiradora y utensilios a su esposa, ¡He inclusive podría comprar una buena cuna para su bebé...! ¡Y SUS DEUDAS! Podría pagar todas y cada una de sus deudas de una sola vez, y evitar heredárselas a sus bebés…

Y no podía sentir pena por muertos que no eran suyos, así que… ¿Qué más le daba?

El día de llevar a sus niños al trabajo se acercaba rápidamente, por lo cual tenía que planear bien lo que sucediera. Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde el último _incidente_ en esa locación. Los otros 6 incidentes que tenía planeados no iban a ser tan próximos, así que lo único que debía evitar era que sus hijos se acercaran a el maldito robot de niña payaso, y listo, ¡Todo bien!

Claro…

Y la primera orden que se le ocurrió desobedecer a su niña. A su amada hija. Fue acercarse con su hermanito a ese robot. ¿Por qué debió de hacerlo tan bonito? ¿Por qué debió enseñárselo apenas lo sacaron, brillante y bonito?. 3 minutos. 3 malditos minutos que se fue a revisar las cámaras.

El funeral fue 2 días después. Su niño jamás volvió a abrir la boca más que para llorar. Su hijo mayor, con su naturaleza y tendencia al humor sádico, comenzó a usar las máscaras de juguete de los animatrónicos que diseñó su socio antes de ir al manicomio, para asustarlo y hacerle llorar.

Siempre que llegaba a casa lo encontraba llorando. El hombre que siempre vestía con un uniforme morado comenzó a ver con rencor y malos ojos a su hijo mayor. ¿Y qué fue de mí? Olvidada. Olvidada dentro de una marioneta. Pero pude darles un regalo a mis amigos antes de que me atraparan.

¡Organizamos un juego! Todos nos despertábamos muy tarde, y nos dormíamos a las seis de la mañana. ¡Era genial!

¿Quieres saber cómo se llamaba el juego…?

"Atrapa Al Guardia". Gran nombre, ¿No

¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? ¡Reunimos una gran banda! Creo que somos… -comenzó a contar con los dedos, tocando una a una de las garras de la marioneta-… más que los dedos que tengo. Como 10 más aparte de mí, creo. Se nos unió el hermanito menor de mi amiga, y también se unió todo el grupito de nuevos.

¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? También entiendo sí no quieres. Se nos juntó el hombre feo… ¡pero ahora ya es más amable! ¡Te sorprendería saber que después de volverse a encontrar con sus dos hijos hombres empezó a llorar por los ojos del conejo roto y destartalado…! -se fija detrás de sí- Ay. No debí decir nada, me está viendo feo.

Se nos unió el guardia de seguridad después de escupir a Ennard. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Era su hijo! Es lindo ver a la mitad de una familia reunirse…

¡Vamos, pronto vendrán los siguientes! Pero tu puedes jugar también… sólo… ten cuidado. Por que hay quienes siguen siendo malos. Ellos solo quieren hacer daño. Cuidado.

O si no, **También sufrirás las consecuencias.**

 _Vamos… ven a jugar un rato. ¿Qué tal hasta las 6 de la mañana? Nada más 5 veces, por favor… anda._

 _ **La verdad es que no sé qué hice aquí. Así que… no me hagan caso (?). La inspiración me inspiró mucho (?).**_

 _ **Gracias por leer hasta aquí… y… espero que hayas disfrutado :u**_

 _ **Culpen a GameTheoryst por esto y… a quien sea que tenga la culpa (?)**_


End file.
